


Suga Needs Some Help

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnant Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Daichi - Freeform, im putting it out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Suga is left stressing over his Mate when his job calls him back to fix a problem. His dilemma though? Daichi is sick with the possibility of him going into early labor at 36 weeks pregnant. What's a guy to do to keep his Omega safe?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, others
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Suga is Stressin'

**Author's Note:**

> I....probably hate myself......
> 
> lol
> 
> I started this back in the beginning of this year and I didn't want too post it yet, but here I am about to post it lol
> 
> (Can y'all hear my stress?)

The old Karasuno volleyball team quietly and excitedly made their way down the hospital hallway. Today they were going to see their Senpai, Daichi and Suga.

They were excited. It had been a long time since the others had seen each other. Especially with Hinata and Kageyama going professional in volleyball. Everyone thrived in their career and lives. They made the effort to try and make time for a get together, but sometimes life got in the way.

As they came upon a certain hallway, they were cautious when they heard the yelling of a familiar silver haired former setter. Koshi Sugawara has his back turned to them, but they could tell that the Alpha was furious.

“How incompetent could you all be right now? My wife is hospitalized right now and could possibly go into labor at any second and you guys screwed up on one of the biggest projects of the company’s history?!?!”

Hinata hid behind Kageyama and held onto his shirt. Yachi, like Hinata, also hid behind Kiyoko’s back. Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Asahi frowned a bit at the information, while Noya and Tanaka growled. Yamaguchi, the poor boy, was torn between being mad and being scared.

Suga hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair while glaring at the wall in front of him. He lifted his head and saw the former team behind him. He smiled, although it didn’t reach all the way, and waved to the team. Putting his phone in his pocket, he jogged up to meet them and patted Asahi on the shoulder.

“Hey there, what’s up you guys? Is something wrong?”

They all stared at each other, before Asahi nervously spoke up.

“Is everything alright, Ko? We heard you yelling at your phone? And is Daichi alright, as well?”

Suga could only stare at the group before sighing heavily and running his hands through his hair. He gestured for the others to follow him and they happily trailed behind him, reminding them of their days in high school.

Koushi came to a stop in front of a door and put his finger to his lips. Everyone automatically turned to look Hinata in the eyes, he was about to retort when Kageyama hit him upside the head and told him to be quiet. Koushi nodded and slowly opened the door. He walked into the room and gestured the others to wait.

Koushi slowly stepped towards the bed and sat down on the edge. He brought his hand up and slowly rubbed at the globe. Daichi made a sound of discomfort and whined a bit. Koushi cooed and pet Daichi’s hair and whispered softly to his Omega.

Asahi could see the former Captain perk up and nod to the Alpha. Koushi nodded and helped Daichi to sit up a bit. The Alpha turned towards the Beta and nodded at him. Asahi smiled a bit and gently pushed the younger ones forward.

“Daichi, how’re you doing?”

Even without asking, the others could see how much pain the former Captain was in. They could see the red flush from the fever and the many wires that were attached to him. The most startling one though, had to be the baby monitor that was next to the heart monitor. The former Captain looked at them and smiled.

“Honestly, there’s been better days. At least I get to see you guys today”

In perfect sync, the little pack tilted their heads to the side in confusion. That earned a little giggle from the Omega, while the Alpha turned away to hide his laugh. The Alpha took pity on them and gestured towards the chairs and the window sill and explained the situation.

“Apparently, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Akaashi all work here. So they and their partners have been visiting Daichi everyday and driving him crazy a bit. They’ve even reigned in Ushijima and Tendou to visit”

Snickers were heard all around the room and Asahi patted Daichi on the shoulder in sympathy. The tension soon returned and no one didn’t know how to address it. There were some unanswered questions, but really, how do you even go about asking something that personal?

“Koshi, do you need to leave for work?”

Of course, Daichi was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to Suga. The silverette let out a heavy sigh and looked down. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but if his coworkers didn’t get their shit together, he really might have to leave.

He really didn’t want to especially when there was no one to watch Daichi. I mean…he could ask his old teammates, but they were there for a visit. He didn’t want to ask them, especially with Hinata and Kageyama, since they were profession volleyball players. He bit his lip. He really prayed to whatever being that was out there to heed his prayers, just this once.

He especially wanted to be here since Daichi had expressed his fears to him the night before this happened. He even smiled one of his rare cute ones just for him, knowing that Koshi was going to be there.

Then Daichi’s simple, little cold turned into a raging fever that sent him to the hospital for 10 days. It still had yet to calm down. Not to mention that doctors were worried that they would need to schedule an emergency c-section if the the fever didn’t calm down. There was also the possibility that Daichi could go into early labor and he’d be forced to push the baby out, whether he was ready for it or not.

Koshi looked up from his lap and stroked Daichi’s cheek with his thumb, earning a happy little purr.

“You don’t have to worry about that. The only thing I want to you to do is concentrating on getting better, hmm?”

The Omega preened with the touch, but hadn’t said anything else. Even though Koshi didn’t tell him, he knew that his fever was dangerous. He told Koshi that no matter what happened, he didn’t want the baby to be born via a c-section. In his current state, it may be crazy, but as a new mother he felt the need to naturally give birth to his first child.

As the pack was lost in their thoughts, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal the former Seijoh duo. Oikawa blinked and raised his hand in greeting.

“Yahoo~ I see the team came to see you Dai-chan.”

Daichi sighed a bit and smiled.

“Hi Tooru. Yeah, they just came by for a visit.”

Oikawa hummed and the door opened again and this time Iwaizumi walked in with a bag. The former Ace finally saw the others in the room and nodded. Oikawa turned back to Daichi and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Anyway, Iwa-Chan and I figured that you might be a little lonely, so to cheer you up we bought our kids here. This little one is named Aria and she’s the cutest ever.”

Oikawa pointed to the cute little girl with his chocolate hair and then pointed to the mini Iwaizumi holding the former’s hand.

“That’s our oldest son, Daisuke. Our other son and Daisuke’s twin, Kyosuke, is a little under the weather so he’s at home with our parents.”

Daichi eyed the children and felt his bottom lip wobble and the tears gather in his eyes. Oikawa noticed and patted Daichi on the shoulder.

“It’s ok!! Please don’t cry. Soon you’ll have your own little one in your arms. Trust me, you’ll get better soon and then we’d all wait in anticipation for the little one to arrive.”

For all the rivalry that happened in high school, Daichi appreciated Oikawa’s peppy attitude. He always seemed to make anyone and everyone feel better no matter how down they were. It was a welcome thing during this little dilemma.

Daisuke let go of his dad’s hand and walked up to Hinata and stared at the boy. Hinata nervously looked down at the child and the mini game of staring began. The others noticed and snickered a bit behind their hands. Iwaizumi just looked on fondly as their eldest son reminded him a bit of Oikawa at his age. Oikawa, for all his boisterous attitude and personality, was able to accurately judge a person’s character from a single stare. His family often worried that it would backfire on him one day, but it didn’t cause it earned him his then future husband.

(He was so damn smug when everyone admitted it later on.)

Daisuke cooed and put his arms up. Hinata nervously looked at Oikawa and the former setter had only nodded. Hinata slowly bent down and picked the tiny child up. The child’s eyes lit up and he placed both of his small hands on Hinata’s face and turned towards Oikawa. Daisuke opened his mouth and quite possibly said the most serious sentence for a three year old.

“Mama, I wanna marry this ball of sun.”

Oikawa snickered loudly and buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder to hide his laughter. Kageyama and Iwaizumi twitched and eyed out the little boy. Hinata, on the other hand, burned a bright red and looked at the mini Iwaizumi.

“Daisuke-chan, I’m really flattered that you wanna marry me, but you’re very young. Plus, I’m married to this scowling guy behind me. Besides, someday you’ll meet someone that you love lots.”

Daisuke sniffled a bit, but hugged Hinata and went back down on the floor. He waddled towards Oikawa and hugged his leg. The mother cooed at his son and carefully bent down to pick him up.

“My baby, you’re such a smart and considerate person. I’m proud of you for being able to voice your emotions like that. Mama loves you lots”

Daisuke hugged Oikawa and nodded.

“Love you lots too, Mama. Daddy too.”

The other occupants cooed at the boy and sat in silence while making conversations with each other. Suga’s phone went off some time later. The silver haired male looked at his phone and sighed. He pat Daichi on the leg and excused himself for a bit.

Daichi whimpered a bit and looked down at the sheet. Oikawa turned towards the former Karasuno team and raised an eyebrow. As Asahi mouthed that it was his work, Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi and nodded. A few seconds later, the door slammed open and Koshi walked in radiating a strong, agitated scent.

Aria’s nose scrunched up and she inhaled one breath and screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. Oikawa quickly stood up and rocked her while Suga flinched at the young girl’s cry. He tried to reign in his pheromones while Iwaizumi eyed him. The other Alpha looked at his Omega, who was still cradling their daughter and nodded. Oikawa turned to look at the former setter.

“Ko-chan, is there something wrong?”

Koshi ran his hands through his hair and looked at the pretty brunette before looking at his poor Omega and smiled sadly.

“Yeah. That was my job apparently someone screwed up on a major project and they need me to go in and try to save it but….”

They turned to look at Daichi, who’s bottom lip was wobbling and grabbed at the dinosaur plush next to him. A present from Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The latter looked at his husband and nodded. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Daichi and looked at Koshi.

“If you want, I can stay here with Daichi while you go and take care of your project. Iwa-chan can go and drop the kids off to our parents and help and I can stay here.”

Koshi opened his mouth to protest, but Oikawa only held a hand up.

“Trust me, Ko-chan. As much as you want to stay here, you need to go to work and fix your project. After all, your child needs a Papa who has a job now~. Besides, me and the other baby birds can keep Mama occupied until you come back.”

Oikawa had winked at him and Koshi felt his own lip wobbling. He looked at Iwaizumi and the other Alpha had smiled and nodded his head. He looked at his former teammates and only saw giant smiles on their faces.This time, a few tears did leak from his eyes and Koshi thanked the both of them, kissed Daichi on the lips, and ran out of the room.

“Now then, how about we keep you nice and distracted, Dai-chan~”

Daichi sorely hoped that he wasn’t going to regret this….


	2. Suga’s a Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.....I’m impatient as hell and decided to post this at almost 4:30am from my phone

When Suga got to his workplace, he immediately zoomed over to his desk, booted up his computer, and sat down. He took the first file that was sitting on his desk and immediately started typing. He was halfway done with his pile when his boss walked up to his desk.

“Sugawara? What’re you doing here? Anyway, since you’re here can you stay until 8pm? I need to go and get ready for my hot date.”

All of the employees backed away from the desk when they felt the menacing aura. Suga, in his irritation, grabbed the thick book on his desk and flew it at the dick who was still rambling about his hot date.

“You know what? You’re an inconsiderate dick who only thinks about their dick. I shouldn’t even be here right now!! MY OMEGA NEEDS ME and I ain’t being away from him any longer. In fact, I fucking quit. I quit and I’m not coming back.”

Suga immediately packed all of his belongings into a box and his briefcase and left the place. He was pretty sure he was going to regret it later, but first he needed to get back to Daichi.

///

Back at the hospital, unbeknownst to the Alpha, his worst nightmare had come true. About 20 minutes after the former setter left, Daichi had gone into labor. It had been nearly two hours since then and he was nearly fully dilated.

Oikawa sat next to the bed and cooed at the shorter male and dabbed at his forehead with a washcloth. Daichi looked up at the brunette with a little bit more respect.

“How the fuck did you do this twice with three kids??”

Oikawa chuckled and continued to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“I guess, at the time, the only thing that fueled me to keep going was the thought of finally holding them. There were so much times that I wanted to quit and give up, but Iwa-chan wouldn’t let me. He told me to keep fighting for the babies cause they were fighting hard to see us. So, naturally I did and I kept that same thought with Ari when I was giving birth to her.”

Daichi looked up at Oikawa in admiration.

“I guess my solid advice to you is not give up. Cause there are going to be a lot of times where you want to quit. Or to even give up, but remember that the little one is fighting to see you and Koshi. So, just remember to fight on.”

Tooru patted his belly when he got to the ending of his speech and Daichi could only nod.

Now if only Koshi could hurry the hell up.

///

When Suga made it up to the maternity ward, he had to blink a couple of times to see the amount of people in the waiting room. He saw Karasuno there, which was confusing in itself.

Why were they sitting here and not with Daichi? He went up to Asahi, but changed his mind and went to Ennoshita instead.

“Hey Chika.”

The therapist looked up and saw the silver haired man there. He blinked a bit and finally his brain caught up.

“Hey Kou, what’re you doing here? I thought you were at work? Are you done?”

Suga smiled as best as he could and said in a cheerful voice.

“I fucking quit”

The Karasuno members turned to look at the former setter like he had lost his mind.

“Why?”

The happy look on his face disappeared and was replaced with something dark.

“Cause they wanted me to stay until 8 tonight. Just because the boss wanted to go to one of his whores for the night.”

They gasped in shock and nodded at Suga. They processed the information and longer they did, the angrier they got. It was Suga’s turn to ask a question.

“So, what’re you guys doing here? I thought you were helping Oikawa with Daichi?”

Asahi nodded.

“We were, but then his water broke and he went into labor and wanted only Oikawa there.”

Suga nodded until his brain processed the new information and he choked on his saliva.

“HUH??!?”

The silver haired man took off down the road and the Karasuno group had only groaned. Asahi realized what he told Suga and scratched the back of his neck.

“Oops~”

///

Daichi was grateful that Tooru had decided to stay. If he hadn’t, Daichi was pretty sure he would be panicking right now.

That or he’d be cursing Suga out loud.

The contractions, as Oikawa said, steadily grew more painful. The nurses had left a while ago to grab a wheelchair so he could go to the delivery room. When the doctor declared him ready, with no Suga in sight, he had begged Oikawa with his eyes to stay. The brunette had chuckled and patted his head in reassurance.

It wasn’t needed cause Suga burst through the door as Oikawa was wiping down his sweat again. Both omegas turned towards the exhausted alpha and Daichi could almost cry. Suga came and hugged Daichi. Oikawa had smiled and winked at Daichi leaving them alone. Daichi waved as best as he could and mouthed a thank you.

“Hey babe, ready to have a baby?”

Daichi chuckled and nodded.

“As ready as I’ll be.”

///

Daichi was exhausted and the tears rolled down his face as the baby was placed on his chest. Still covered in something and crying his little head off. He slowly brought his arms up and held the baby closer to his chest. He looked down at the baby and then up to Suga, who was peering down at their son with a smile on his face. Suga leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m so proud of you, Honey.”

Daichi smiled and looked down at the baby that was now peacefully sleeping on his chest. The cord was still attached to the baby so that the last of the nutrients could be absorbed by the baby. When it was done, the doctor asked Suga if he wanted to cut the cord, making him cry like a baby.

Suga cut the cord and the nurses had taken the baby to get cleaned up and to get his checkup done. Suga had gone with the baby after Daichi shooed him away telling him that he was probably going to be asleep when the male and their son got to the room.

Daichi was knocked out the second both of his boys were out of his sight.

///

Daichi woke up to the whispered argument of the Kageyama’s and Iwaizumi’s. Why was he not surprised? He slowly sat up in the bed and winced at the pain in his lower area. He blinked and wondered why everyone was gathered in the corner, then looked down at his now flat stomach.

The memories of him giving birth flooded his mind and he made a sound. He heard happy gasping and looked up to see everyone looking at him. Suga smiled and reached down into the bassinet and picked up a blue bundle. Daichi watched Suga walk towards him with the bundle.

“Lookit baby~ your Mama’s awake now.”

Daichi blinked and watched as Suga slowly passed the baby to him and looked down at the sleeping face of their son. He was finally here. 

“Hi baby. I’m your Mama and you gave us quite the scare the past couple of days.”

Suga gently laughed at him and the others had gathered around the bed.

“This is Hikaru. Sugawara Hikaru. The light of our world.”

The former and current volleyball players smiled and welcomed the little one.

“Welcome to the world, Hikaru!!!”

The little boy cooed and smiled for the people around him and they all cooed back and chatted among themselves. Daichi leaned back against the pillow, after handing Hikaru to Koshi and looked at their friends. Their little boy was going to be spoiled and he was ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> someone save meeeee~


End file.
